


Slow Dancing

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: They have an agreement: no girlfriends at camp. That agreement, of course, has caveats. Cuddles are fine as long as they’re before curfew, as are kisses that are quick and secret. Smiles and playful swats to each other’s asses between training sessions are welcome, but only because it makes Lindsey laugh and shake her head. What they’re doing right now though? There’s no caveat for that.Or: A Soran reunion fic that I never thought I'd be writing.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/gifts).



> This was originally inspired by Aly & AJ's song 'Slow Dancing,' then I found other songs and made a whole [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2MAglQezTHbSyaPVbkPS3V/) for it.

They’re crossing so many lines right now. 

They have an agreement: no girlfriends at camp. That agreement, of course, has caveats. Cuddles are fine as long as they’re before curfew, as are kisses that are quick and secret. Smiles and playful swats to each other’s asses between training sessions are welcome, but only because it makes Lindsey laugh and shake her head. What they’re doing right now though? There’s no caveat for that and Sonnett-

Sonnett can’t bring herself to care. She can’t bring herself to care when this is the closest she’s been to Lindsey in over a year. She can’t bring herself to care when the memory of Lindsey calling her to let her know that she’d tested positive for COVID. All she cares about right now is the woman whose lips are against hers.

“Son-” She feels Lindsey murmur against her lips- “Son, hang on a sec.”

Sonnett freezes. She pulls away to look over Lindsey, eyes worriedly examining every inch of her: lips, chest, anything that could indicate that something’s amiss.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Are you having trouble breathing or-”

Lindsey’s lips aren’t blue and she doesn’t seem to be struggling to pull air into her lungs. Still, Sonnett can’t stop the spike of worry that runs through her.

Lindsey’s smile is warm as her hands go to Sonnett’s cheeks. Sonnett can’t stop her eyes from fluttering shut at the touch. God, she’s missed the feel of Lindsey’s hands against her skin. 

“I’m fine, Son,” she says.

“Are you sure?” Sonnett’s eyes flick back down to Lindsey’s chest to see if it's rising and falling the way she remembers it. “We can stop or take a break and nap.”

She’s so turned on that the thought of stopping right now might make her cry, but she’s willing to stop for Lindsey’s health. Besides, as much as she misses having Lindsey’s skin against hers, she misses just  _ being  _ next to Lindsey even more. As long as she can be in bed next to Lindsey, Sonnett knows she’ll be satisfied.

“That better be a joke, Sonnett.” Lindsey raises a challenging eyebrow. “It’s been over a year. I’m not taking a break when we literally just started.”

Sonnett grins. “As you wish.”

She presses her lips back to Lindsey’s and carefully maneuvers the two of them back so that they’re closer to the bed. She feels Lindsey grunt against her lip when her calves collide with the edge of the bed. It makes Sonnett grin. Without missing a beat, she gives Lindsey a gentle, sharp push back onto the bed.

Lindsey makes a small noise of indignation that Sonnett knows is mostly just for show. Sonnett knows that if Lindsey was really unhappy, she would just push her off the bed.

Sonnett wastes no time straddling Lindsey. She takes a moment to pull her shirt over her head and tosses it behind her. Where it lands, she has no idea and honestly? It’s just one less thing for her to care about. She has bigger things to worry about, like the woman underneath her.

“Hey!” Lindsey protests. “I wanted to do that!”

“I still have my bra on,” Sonnett mumbles against her neck. “You can take it off when it’s your turn. I just need to feel you against me like yesterday.”

That’s the understatement of the century. FaceTime sex had been a good filler during their time apart, but it did little to satisfy Sonnett’s need to physically touch Lindsey.

Her hands move under Lindsey’s shirt. They skim across her ribs, thumb brushing against that one spot on Lindsey’s side that Sonnett knows is extra sensitive to touch. It draws a noise that sounds like a cross between a moan and a gasp from Lindsey’s lips and Sonnett-

Sonnett feels like she’s burning alive. She hasn’t even started the main event and already the heat under her skin feels overwhelming. She needs to get Lindsey undressed and have her screaming her name sooner rather than later, preferably before she combusts. 

She moves her hands back down and fists the edges of Lindsey’s shirt before tugging it upwards. It takes longer than Sonnett would like to get Lindsey’s shirt off, but with some extra movement from Lindsey, it comes off and joins Sonnett’s shirt in the ether of her room. 

(Later, they’ll find Sonnett’s shirt behind the armchair whilst Lindsey’s ends up on top of the microwave).

“Don’t tear my bra,” Lindsey warns when Sonnett’s hand tugs at it. 

“Seriously?” Sonnett stops to give her girlfriend an incredulous look. “Linds, I can just buy you another one-”

“Emily Sonnett, don’t you fucking dare!”

“Ugh! Fine!” She reaches behind Lindsey and undoes the clasp. “There, happy?”

Lindsey shrugs it off. “I’ll be happier when you’re naked.”

Sonnett kisses her hungrily. “Later,” she whispers against Lindsey’s lips. “Right now’s about you.”

And then she’s moving down Lindsey’s body. She skims her lips against Lindsey’s skin and delights in the goosebumps she leaves in her wake. She nips at Lindsey’s hip, making her girlfriend jerk. 

“Don’t be a dick, Son!” Lindsey groans above her. 

Sonnett bites back a joke about not having packed their favourite purple strap-on. Instead, she stays silent and presses a kiss to Lindsey’s hip bone in apology. She keeps one hand on Lindsey’s chest whilst using the other to drag Lindsey’s underwear down.

(Sonnett’s half-tempted to just tear it off, but she has a feeling that Lindsey wouldn’t be pleased).

“Son, please,” she hears Lindsey whine. 

Sonnett glances up, half-ready to grin and say something witty about Lindsey needing to have patience. It dies in her throat when she sees the raw desperation in Lindsey’s eyes. She watches Lindsey bite her lip and feels her heart stop at the sight. It’s so unfair, she thinks, that Lindsey can look so sexy with so little effort, that all Lindsey has to do is bite her lip like  _ that  _ and whatever self control Sonnett has left vanishes in the blink of an eye. 

She does a cursory swipe through Lindsey’s folds with her fingers to make sure that Lindsey is actually wet enough. Ribbing from their teammates and awkward questions from the medical team aside, Sonnett isn’t willing to take a chance that she could hurt Lindsey like that. She may have a reputation for being rough on the field, but when it comes to Lindsey in her bed? Sonnett would sooner give up her spot on the National Team than be careless like that.

Lindsey, Sonnett finds, is definitely wet enough. She’s also ready, if the way she moans and arches towards her touch is anything to go by. 

“Son, c’mon, just-” The words choke off as Sonnett slides two fingers in- “FUCK!”

Sonnett moves up, trailing kisses up Lindsey’s stomach and chest before settling to press her lips against Lindsey’s once more.

(She will never get tired of kissing Lindsey).

Sonnett feels for that spot inside of Lindsey - the one that never fails to make her scream - and rubs the tips of her fingers against it. The move gets the reaction she’s looking for: Lindsey breaks their kiss to bite down on Sonnett’s shoulder to muffle a scream. The sharp pain of Lindsey’s teeth against her shoulder draws a growl from Sonnett and has her rubbing that spot harder, has her pressing herself harder against Lindsey.

Sonnett ignores the pain in her wrist as she fucks Lindsey harder. She can vaguely hear the headboard knocking against the wall with each thrust. Some distant part of her knows that she should be worried about that, that whoever is next door - if there is anyone next door - can hear the sound and will immediately know what’s happening. But then she feels Lindsey stiffen underneath her, feels Lindsey’s walls tighten around her fingers, and that distant part of her falls away because all that matters now is that Lindsey is so clearly on the edge.

Sonnett places open mouthed kisses along Lindsey’s neck and jaw. “I’ve got you, Lindsey,” she murmurs against salty skin. “I’ve got you, baby. I’m right here.”

She brings her thumb to Lindsey’s clit to rub short circles around and then she’s kissing Lindsey hard - partly to swallow the sounds leaving Lindsey’s throat and partly to ground herself. She bites back a groan of her own as Lindsey arches against her, bare breasts pressing against her chest. 

(A small part of her bemoans her decision to keep her bra on, because if she didn’t have it on right now? She could feel Lindsey completely instead of the phantom sensation of Lindsey’s nipples against hers).

Sonnett slows her movements down and lessens the pressure of her thumb against Lindsey’s clit to help her down. She breaks their kiss to move her lips back to Lindsey’s jaw, nuzzling it every so often in-between words of gentle encouragement. 

When she feels that the hardest of Lindsey’s shudders have died down, she removes her fingers. It draws a small mewl of displeasure from Lindsey.

Lindsey’s chest heaves. “I was enjoying those, Sonnett,” she protests weakly.

Sonnett almost laughs at the look that accompanies those words. She supposes that Lindsey’s trying to give her an annoyed glare, but it fails miserably because the blonde’s eyes are still hazy from her orgasm. 

She kisses the side of Lindsey’s head. “I can tell, but I need my hand back, Linds.”

Lindsey raises an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh yeah? For what?”

Instead of giving her an answer, Sonnett smirks and moves her hands to her bra band. She shifts, like she’s going to pull her bra off, only to stop when she feels Lindsey’s hands snap to hers.

“It’s my turn.” Lindsey’s voice is husky. It makes Sonnett shiver. She’s missed hearing that sound - that warm timbre that only shows up after Lindsey’s been thoroughly fucked - in person. Phone speakers can’t bring out the proper notes that never fail to make Sonnett painfully aware of just how turned on she is. Lindsey’s voice in real life though? It shoots straight to Sonnett’s clit and makes her squirm.

It doesn’t appear to go unnoticed by Lindsey because she sees a hungry look flash across Lindsey’s face. The next thing Sonnett knows, she’s on her back and her bra is gone. She doesn’t have time to get her bearings because Lindsey is nipping at her sternum and then she’s kissing down Sonnett’s stomach.

Sonnett feels like she’s drowning. Maybe she is, drowning that is. Drowning under the sensations of Lindsey’s lips against her skin, drowning because god, how she’s missed this. She’s missed all of this: Lindsey, Lindsey’s touch, Lindsey’s lips. 

The sound of seams ripping is loud enough to drag Sonnett from her own introspection. She manages to lift her head to catch sight of Lindsey tossing the now-ruined panties aside. She thinks that there’s an almost sheepish look on Lindsey’s face, but she doesn’t get a chance to look closer because Lindsey’s tongue is on her and Sonnett’s head slams back down to the mattress. She’s so worked up that the first pass of Lindsey’s tongue against her center sends her over the edge. 

“FUCK!” Her hands fist Lindsey’s hair, pulling the woman even closer as her orgasm crashes through her. A part of her wants to feel embarrassed by how quickly she’s coming, but she finds it hard to be embarrassed with each wave of pleasure that steals her breath. 

She feels Lindsey place a kiss against her clit and she has to fight back a sob because the kiss is barely there, almost teasing. Sonnett tries to get the words out, but she can’t because Lindsey’s mouth is moving away from her core and replaced by two fingers that hook against a spot that sends Sonnett arching upwards. 

“Linds, Lindsey, fuck-” Sonnett babbles out. 

Lindsey mimics Sonnett’s movements from earlier and trails kisses up Sonnett’s chest before ending with a kiss to her jaw. 

“C’mon, Son,” Sonnett feels Lindsey murmur against her jaw, “one more. You’ve got one more in you, baby.”

Sonnett’s almost there, or maybe she never really came down. It’s all so new - she’s come more than once before, but there’s always been a rest between each orgasm. This time, there is no rest. Just waves of pleasure that hit with the force of a truck and drown out everything that isn’t Lindsey and Lindsey’s fingers inside her. Her body zeroes in on the little things: the weight of Lindsey on top of her, the feel of Lindsey’s teeth nipping along her collarbone, the ever-so-slight twist Lindsey’s fingers do against her walls. Before Sonnett knows it, her nails are digging into Lindsey’s back and there’s a rumble against her chest that could be from her or it could be from Lindsey. 

The ever-so-slight twist turns into a new angle that makes Sonnett let out a scream that’s quickly muffled by Lindsey’s lips. Suddenly, it’s too much for Sonnett and she’s on the edge and then she’s over it. The pleasure washes over her and sweeps her away to somewhere blindingly white and sweet. 

-

When Sonnett comes to, she finds that she’s still on her back, but now she’s covered by the duvet. She slowly takes stalk of herself as her mind sluggishly reboots from the climax that had knocked it off line. She’s sore in the best way possible and her body feels sated in a way it hasn’t felt in over a year. A deep breath fills her nose with the smell of sex and the scent that is so uniquely Lindsey, and tells her that the warm body she’s tucked against is her girlfriend's. She blearily opens her eyes to see Lindsey smiling.

“Hey, Linessi,” Sonnett greets, voice hoarse. 

“Hey, Dasani,” Lindsey returns quietly as she reaches for Sonnett. “Welcome back.”

Her voice is almost as wrecked as Sonnett’s feels, but still as sexy as ever. If they weren’t at camp and if they didn’t have practice at 8am, Sonnett knows that she would pin Lindsey back down on the mattress and ravish her once more. Unfortunately, they are at camp, they do have practice in the morning, and Sonnett is well and thoroughly fucked. She doesn’t have the energy for another round no matter how badly she wants to go again. The most she can do is bring a hand up to brush a thumb against Lindsey’s lips.

“It’s so unfair,” she whines.

She sees Lindsey quirk an eyebrow. “What’s unfair, Son?”

“That you look so put together even after we’ve had sex.” Sonnett shifts and groans at the way some of her muscles pull. “Fuck, I forgot that some of these muscles even existed.”

Her comment draws a laugh from Lindsey. The sound makes Sonnett smile. 

“Midfield is where the cardio’s at, baby,” Lindsey teases. 

Sonnett rolls her eyes. “Defence gets me plenty of cardio. I have to keep up with Kelley, remember?”

“Are you saying she’s more of a workout than me?” Lindsey sounds almost offended. 

Sonnett tilts her head up to catch Lindsey’s lips with hers. “Not a chance, Linessi,” she murmurs against Lindsey’s lips. “She’s a great spotter, but she’s got nothing on you.”

“She better not,” Lindsey grumbles, but Sonnet knows that there’s no real heat behind it. 

She taps against Lindsey’s hip to signal that Lindsey should cuddle closer. There’s no way she’s going to be able to roll over and snuggle the way she wants to. Thankfully, Lindsey gets the message and pulls Sonnett closer, intertwining their fingers together. 

Sonnett sighs. “You think Vlatko will let us count this as our cardio for the week?”

“Emily Sonnett that better be-”

“I’m kidding, Linds.” Vlatko’s a good man and a great coach, but there are definitely things that Sonnett will not share with him. Like the fact that she and Lindsey definitely just broke the ‘no girlfriends at camp rule.’ “God, I’m gonna be so sore in the morning.”

“Me too.”

“Oh yeah?” Sonnett glances at Lindsey, a cheeky grin starting on her lips. “You know, I’m not one hundred percent sure I did a good enough job. I definitely didn’t make you pass out. We should have another round, see if I can make it happen.”

She waggles her eyebrows at Lindsey.

Lindsey rolls her eyes. “Emily Sonnett, you are such a child-”

“But you still love me,” Sonnett cuts in.

The smile that Lindsey gives her is fond. It makes Sonnett’s heart hammer against her ribs. Goddamn, trust the Great Horan to be able to send Emily Sonnett’s heart pounding with just a smile. 

“I definitely do, Son.” Sonnett lets her eyes slip shut at the kiss Lindsey brushes against the corner of her lips. “C’mon, let’s go shower.”

Sonnett pouts, although it’s mostly for show. “What, you don’t want to go again?” she jokes.

“I definitely don’t have the energy to go again, Son, and neither do you.” Lindsey bites her lip, suddenly looking a bit shy. “But, I do have the energy for a shower...” she trails off.

Sonnett squeezes their joined hands. “I call being the big spoon.”

“I’m taller!”

“Yeah, but-” Sonnett bites her lip- “I just really wanna hold you, Linds.”

She doesn’t know the next time when she’ll be able to hold her girlfriend close like this again. Between COVID protocols, camp, and the fact that they’re still playing for clubs on opposite ends of the country, Emily wants to make the most of the time they have right now. 

She sees Lindsey soften. “Alright. But you’re responsible for finding our clothes while I get the shower ready.”

“Deal.”

-

They take their time in the shower. It’s kind of amazing, Sonnett muses to herself, that no one’s come to knock on the door or texted either of them over the last two hours. 

(She doesn’t know that Kelley and Rose have spent the better part of two hours coming up with increasing ridiculous excuses for her and Lindsey’s absence. No one believes them, but they’re all willing to accept it so that Sonnett and Lindsey can have a few more moments in private together).

“You know I’m fine, right, Son?”

Sonnett kisses Lindsey’s shoulder. “You’re more than fine, Linessi,” she murmurs.

She hears Lindsey sigh. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Sonnett does know what Lindsey means. That doesn’t mean she’s going to address it out loud. She’s done a great job of compartmentalising it away for the last two months. 

She doesn’t notice her grip tightening around Lindsey’s waist until she hears a gentle, “Sonnett, mind my ribs.”

Sonnett releases Lindsey like she’s been burned and takes a step back in alarm. The lack of water against her skin is almost as jarring as the feeling of her back colliding with the shower handle.

“Fuck!” she hisses.

“Em.” Lindsey’s hands are on her waist, tugging her closer and back under the water. “I’m okay, I promise. The doctors back home and the medical team here cleared me.”

“I know.” Sonnett does know. She’s memorised every detail in the reports that Lindsey sent photos of. “It’s just, when I got your text, Linds, I couldn’t, I couldn’t-”

Breathe. 

She couldn’t breathe. Sonnett had read the text, half expecting a lame punchline, and then felt her world tip out from under her when none came because her girlfriend had tested positive for COVID. Her girlfriend had tested positive whilst Sonnett was on the otherwise of the world away from her and she couldn’t do  _ anything _ . 

The words all stick in Sonnett’s throat, choking her. There’s a part of her that wishes they would unstick long enough so that she could crack a joke about Lindsey always rendering her speechless. 

Lindsey seems to know what she’s trying to say though, because the next Sonnett knows, Lindsey’s hands are on her face and gently tipping her face up. With the shower still pouring down on them, the kiss that follows is far from glamorous. Between it and the sensation of Lindsey pressing herself even closer to her, it is enough to pull Sonnett back from the edge.

“I’m okay, Em,” Lindsey says again once they break apart. “I promise.”

Sonnett opens her mouth to tell Lindsey that she can’t possibly promise that, not when long-term complications are still a large unknown. She doesn’t get a chance to get the words out because Lindsey places a finger against her lips.

“We’ll worry about the long-term complications when we get there.  _ If  _ they ever show up,” Lindsey says. She stresses the  _ if _ like she’s trying to remind Sonnett that long-term complications from COVID are random and unknowable.

_ We’ll  _ worry _.  _

When  _ we  _ get there.

We.

Sonnett knows that she should focus on the final part of Lindsey’s sentence but all her brain can focus on is  _ we _ . 

She can’t stop the grin that rises to her lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Lindsey asks.

“You said we.” Sonnett takes a good look at her girlfriend. For once, the two inch height difference between them provides her an excellent view of the flush that crawls its way up Lindsey’s neck and cheeks. “You trying to tell me something, Linds?”

Lindsey rolls her eyes. “Seriously?” she complains. “That’s what you focus in on?”

Sonnett tilts her head up to brush her lips against Lindsey’s jaw. “That’s not an answer,” she teases.

Lindsey scoffs. “It totally is an answer.”

“Nope.” Another kiss to Lindsey’s jaw. 

“I’m not trying to tell you anything,” Lindsey retorts, although the small smile playing on the corner of her lips tells Sonnett that there’s more there than her girlfriend is likely willing to say. “Yet.”

Now it’s Sonnett’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Yet?” She pulls back to look at Lindsey’s face. The flush is still there as is the smile, but there’s something in her eyes that wasn’t there before - warmth, a hint of nerves, a touch of love that - that sends butterflies flying into her stomach. 

“Yet,” Lindsey confirms. “It’s definitely not a conversation for a shower though.”

“I’d hope not. That’d be a safety hazard,” Sonnett jokes.

“Not if I get one of those rubber bath mats,” Lindsey says, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

The pause that follows her statement lasts for all of a second before Sonnett cracks and starts laughing. Lindsey isn’t far behind. Soon, they’re both clinging to each other and howling with laughter. It’s loud and the echo it makes in the shower is harsh, but after almost a year of not hearing Lindsey’s laughter in person, Sonnett still finds the sound beautiful. Phone speakers and headphones don’t do it the proper justice it deserves. 

Eventually, their combined laughter dies down. Sonnett wipes tears of mirth from her eyes while Lindsey works to catch her breath.

(She does her best to resist the urge to look closely at Lindsey to make sure her gasps are from laughter and not a remnant of COVID. She thinks she mostly succeeds).

“God,” Sonnett wheezes out, “I love you, Linessi.”

Lindsey wraps her arms around Sonnett’s shoulders and places her forehead against hers. “Love you too, Dasani.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos below! Feel free to come say hi @sandstonesunspear on tumblr


End file.
